Jealous You
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang NaruHina, :D One Shot! RnR Minna! XD


**Jealous You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

**One Shot**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis indigo mengetik sebuah pesan di laptopnya, mata lavendernya masih terpaku pada layar di depannya itu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang tengah menatap semua kegiatannya itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis cantik bermanik lavender diikuti dengan rambut indigo panjang yang menambah paras cantiknya. Meski dia tidak terlalu menonjol di dunia nyata. Tapi gadis itu akui kalau di dunia maya dia termasuk terkenal. Karena apa lagi selain karena cerita yang ia buat sebuah situs yang bernama _Fanfiction. Net_.

Pertama kali gadis itu melihat situs itu, matanya membelalak lebar. Melihat banyaknya cerita-cerita yang ia pikir sangat menarik. Semakin lama ia membaca, semakin tinggi juga perasaannya ingin ikut membuat sebuah cerita. Gadis itu pun mencoba-coba membuat sebuah akun yang langsung ia namakan '_Lavender Hyuga.'_ Pertama kali ia membuat cerita, gadis itu pikir kalau ceritanya pasti tidak akan banyak orang yang membacanya, dan ternyata..

Baru pertama kali ia melihat kembali status ceritanya, puluhan orang langsung me riview cerita buatannya. Hati Hinata serasa melayang-layang, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan di dunia nyata.

Dan beberapa bulan menekuni kegiatan itu, Dia langsung menjadi salah satu author favorite yang sering di baca oleh orang-orang. Sampai-sampai banyak yang mengiriminya _private messaging._ Dan alhasil sekarang..

"Hinata apa yang sedang kau buat?" suara seseorang memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?! Se..sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

Seseorang yang ternyata Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto sebenarnya sudah berada di kamar gadis _aka_ Kekasihnya sejak dari tadi. Tapi Hinatanya saja yang keasyikan melihat sesuatu di laptopnya yang ia yakini itu adalah cerita yang dia buat.

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak satu jam yang lalu Hinata~" ujar pemuda itu cemberut. Manik Saphirenya memandang ke arah laptop Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun terlonjak kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto sudah ada di kamarnya!

"Be..Benarkah?!" pekiknya, kepalanya pun menunduk malu.

"_Go..Gomen_ Naruto-kun~" lanjutnya. Laptop yang sejak tadi ia pegang langsung di biarkan begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau masih mengerjakan cerita yang kau buat itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mendongakkan kepala kembali ke arah laptop Hinata, tapi...

"E..Eh..Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba, gadis itu tidak mau Naruto melihat cerita yang ia buat. Dia malu sekali.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?" Naruto semakin bingung, pemuda pirang itu semakin memajukan dirinya pada gadis di depannya itu. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan aneh.

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Ayolah Hinata, izinkan aku melihatnya ya~" pinta Naruto sedikit memohon.

"Ti..tidak Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata. Wajahnya semakin memerah, bisa saja begitu Naruto melihat cerita buatannya, kekasihnya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hee~" Naruto masih penasaran, tapi apa daya gadis indigo itu menjaga laptopnya dengan kuat. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba memikirkan cara, agar gadis itu memperlihatkan isi laptop itu padanya.

"..." lama ia terdiam sampai..

...

"_Nee~_ Hinata, Aku haus sekali, bisa tidak kau ambilkan aku air?" pintanya tiba-tiba,

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk membiarkan laptopnya disini, akhirnya dia terpaksa me-_Log Out_ situsnya itu. "Baiklah.." gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamarnya. Setelah memastikan kalau laptopnya itu aman?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto yang melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar gadis itu langsung menyeringai kecil, dia kan berhak tahu cerita apa yang sedang di buat kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai dia saja tidak boleh lihat?

Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu mengambil laptop Hinata, dan mencari situs yang tadi gadis itu tutup. Tapi sayangnya Hinata telah me-_Log Out_ situsnya jadi..

"Hee~ Jangan kira aku tidak tahu sifatmu Hinata~" ujarnya pelan.

Gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun, pastinya dia tahu seperti apa sifat Hinata selain pemalu, karakteristik gadis itu. Dan tentu saja semua kesukaannya. Hinata itu pasti akan memilih password yang sangat simple, mudah diingat, dan password itu sudah pasti tanggal ulang tahunnya.

Naruto segera mengetikan tanggal '**27 Desember**' dan ternyata..

"Berhasil!" serunya kecil, pemuda itu langsung melihat isi cerita yang Hinata buat. Dan Totalnya ada enam cerita! Satu persatu ia buka cerita Hinata, tapi karena dia tidak punya waktu yang banyak jadi hanya sedikit cerita yang ia baca, yang paling banyak riviewnya. Judul cerita itu ternyata **_'My Day with You' _**

Dengan seksama ia membaca cerita itu dan perlahan-lahan, wajah tannya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Cerita yang gadis itu buat ternyata menceritakan tentang kehidupannya dengan kekasihnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Dia sendiri!

"Jadi Hinata membuat ini.." bisiknya pelan, perasaan lega menyelinap di hatinya, jadi rasa penasaran yang tadi hanyalah..

**Ping!**

Belum selesai ia menenangkan hatinya, sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit kesal.

Cept-cepat ia membuka isi pesan itu dan ternyata..

"Apa-apaan pesan ini!" serunya kesal, melihat pesan yang sangat membuat amarahnya meningkat.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sebuah pesan dari salah satu pembaca yang ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihnya itu, benar-benar mengesalkan! Kenapa mengesalkan karena orang yang ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihnya itu seorang laki-laki. Dia kan sedikit cemburu~

Naruto membaca semua isi pesan Hinata, dan ternyata tidak hanya satu pesan itu yang ingin berkenalan dengan Hinata melainkan hampir setengahnya. Untunglah Hinata tidak merespon ajakan-ajakan kenalan itu, membuat Naruto senang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Memikirkan satu lagi cara untuk menghentikan pesan-pesan tidak jelas itu.

"..."

**TING!** "Aku tahu!" gumamnya seraya kembali memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

'Ini pasti berhasil!'

.

.

.

.

**CKLECK,** Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." dan dia yang kini membawa segelas air sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur di mejanya. Pasti karena kelelahan menunggunya tadi.

Perlahan gadis itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur itu. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar igauan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata..lihat saja..aku sudah membuat...sesuatu agar mereka tahu rasa.."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti, sampai ia menaruh gelas air itu disamping kekasihnya. Kembali melihat laptopnya dari kejauhan, dan...

"Eh?!"

Manik lavendernya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat situs cerita yang ia sudah keluarkan tadi terbuka kembali. "Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun melihat ceritaku!" pekik gadis itu, menahan agar semburat di wajahnya tidak bertambah.

Dia segera menghampiri laptopnya itu dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut melihat sebuah tulisan besar terpampang jelas di pengisian kotak Profilnya.

Fotonya bersama Naruto dan sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

**'Siapa pun yang ingin berkenalan dengan Lavender harus langkahi dulu Naruto Uzumaki! Dia itu Kekasihku!'** Yah~ itulah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di kotak Profilnya, dan ternyata tidak hanya itu, setelah tulisan besar itu.

"Apa ini?" Hinata sedikit memicingkan maniknya ketika melihat sebuah tulisan kecil di sana.

'**PS : Ngomong-Ngomong Hinata, kau membuat cerita itu benar-benar membuatku malu~'**

Hinata sedikit tersedak ketika membaca tulisan tambahan itu, kepalanya sedikit menunduk kecil. 'Benar kan, Naruto-kun pasti malu~' batinnya sedih.

Tapi...

Ternyata gadis itu belum membaca sampai selesai tulisan Naruto.

"Coba kau baca sampai habis Hinata~" sebuah suara kembali mengagetkan gadis indigo itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun! Kau sudah bangun!" pekiknya kecil, kaget malu menjadi satu.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya dan entah kenapa kembali lagi tertidur. Hinata sebenarnya sedikit ragu melihat profilnya lagi. Tapi..

Akhirnya dia tidak tahan juga, manik lavendernya melihat sekali lagi tulisan tambahan yang di tulis kekasihnya itu dan...

**'Karena itu lanjutkan ya! Aku senang sekali kau membuat cerita tentang kita. Kalau perlu nanti kau buat cerita itu sampai kita menikah nanti dan ketika kamu punya anak dariku! Kutunggu ya! Kau milikku Hinata!'**

**BLUSH~** wajah Hinata memerah, gadis itu tersedak lebih hebat lagi.

"Uhuk,,uhuk!" batuknya kecil.

Dengan perlahan Hinata ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang tadi tengah tertidur di belakangnya, gadis itu segera berbalik berniat memprotes tulisan Naruto itu, dan yang ia dapatkan..

"Kau ini Naru..."

**CUP~** sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih. Matanya saja masih terbalak lebar, tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau dia berbalik nanti!

"Kena Kau~ Makanya jangan mengacuhkanku daritadi~" ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua,

Dan..

**CUP~** satu lagi ciuman ia berikan pada Hinata, kali ini ciuman yang sangat lama~

"Na..Naruthhooo-khuuunn!"

Yah~ Naruto memang selalu jahil dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini, tapi...

Biarkan sajalah~

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE~**

Bagaimana reaksi para pembaca yang melihat Profil Hinata yang kini sudah benar-benar berubah Total!

"Huaa! Apa-apaan tulisan ini!"

"Huweeee! Lavender-chan!"

"Gyaa! ko..kok Lavender-chan punya pacar!_ Kami-sama_! padahal baru saja aku buat rayuan-rayuan maut untuknya! Gyaa!"

itulah salah satu teriak-teriakan yang membahana, di tengah-tengah Fanfiction. Net, semua penggemar Hinata langsung pundung di pojokan dan pingsan dengan mulut yang penuh busa diikuti dengan rutukan-rutukan kesal, "Kenapa!" (lebay mode : ON)

**REALLY FIN**

**Haiii! Hai! Mushi Kara-chan datang buat cerita NaruHina, kali ini langsung tamat lho! XD heheehe, lagi ada ide sih~**

**Sip-sip karena nggak ada lagi yang mau di cuap-cuapin~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^O^/\^v^/**

**JAA~**


End file.
